


New Perspective

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, i don't know how to tag smut, kind of public?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Sometimes he wished that a festival like this could be like the circus and that it would be totally acceptable and normal for people his age to just leave home and travel with it. Maybe not even for forever. Just long enough to wait out the awkward transition from being a child that nobody trusts anything with to being an adult who is supposed to immediately know how the world works and how to function in it.He sighed and stared into the crowd, halfheartedly looking for a familiar face.Oh?It was without a doubt not a face that was at all familiar to him that stood against the rest of the mass of people. Oh, how he wanted it to be, though.





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic at the Disco's song, New Perspective
> 
> For the Summer AU flash fest!
> 
> Thank you @Dizzy for the prompt!
> 
> I'm really sorry it's nowhere near 500 words. It got away from me

Dan wasn't sure why he decided to go with. He wasn't a huge fan of leaving the house on any level but getting away from his parent's disapproving looks was becoming to be a must.  
Turns out the ideal gap year for your child isn't them getting fired from multiple jobs.  
  
He supposed it was a good thing to be able to see his friends. It had been awhile and he was surprised when one of them had brought it up when they were back home visiting from their successful university lives. He had the feeling that the only reason he had been invited was because it had been blurted out on accident in front of Dan but he was determined to not let that get to him and to enjoy himself.  
  
He loved his friends, he really did. He cared for them all deeply and thought about them often but he was well aware he wasn't very high on the list for any of them. It was hard sometimes, never being anybody's favorite person. He felt selfish even thinking that. Plenty of people don't have a family or friends at all and just because his friends were closer to other people didn't mean they didn't care about him.  
  
  
Although, the fact that he was totally by himself five minutes into the festival sure made it feel that way.  
He sighed and ran his hand through his iron straightened hair.  
None of the musicians that were playing were anyone that he really listened to but he started towards the main stage. He would have to kill some time before it was over. He spent way too much on a paycheck he didn't have anymore to just head home now.  
Sometimes he wished that a festival like this could be like the circus and that it would be totally acceptable and normal for people his age to just leave home and travel with it. Maybe not even for forever. Just long enough to wait out the awkward transition from being a child that nobody trusts anything with to being an adult who is supposed to immediately know how the world works and how to function in it.  
  
He sighed and stared into the crowd, halfheartedly looking for a familiar face.  
_Oh?_  
It was without a doubt not a face that was at all familiar to him that stood against the rest of the mass of people. Oh, how he wanted it to be, though.  
Refreshingly blue eyes under a mop of black hair stared back at him before quirking into a friendly smile. The boy was long and skinny like Dan and was maybe even an inch or two taller. He made his way over to Dan, holding his gaze the whole way.  
  
  
“Hey.” A deep, northern voice greeted him as the stranger finally reached him.  
“Hey.” Dan found himself smiling despite himself. He was usually awkward and not one for meeting strange gorgeous men but it was coming to him surprisingly easily.  
“I'm Phil.”  
“Dan.” Dan took a hold of Phil's hand and shook it. The grasp was non-existent and he shook it far too hard to be considered normal. The boy looked perplexed at their hand shaking to begin with. There was the Dan he knew he was.  
  
“Any band here you're excited to see? I really wanted to see Muse but they had to cancel last minute.”  
“No way!” Dan spun towards him. “Muse is pretty much my favorite band. I was so let down when they couldn't make it but I already asked my friends to let me come with and paid for the ticket so here I am.”  
Phil laughed and scanned the area surrounding Dan, no doubt taking note of the lack of friends surrounding him.  
Dan waved his hand. “They're all erm... busy.”  
Phil smiled kindly and moved on without a skip.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You're making that up. There is no way people that strange just find their way into your day to day life.” Dan howled with laughter.  
“I'm telling you it's true! It's a curse!” Phil was laughing himself and leaning against Dan as they sat up on a hill a ways away from most of the festivities but still in sight and in ear of the side stage.  
They had been talking together for the past two hours and Dan felt a rush of panic at the idea of stopping. He had lost himself in the eyes that he know knew to be an array of colors and not just the blue he fell into at the start of the day.  
  
Phil's smile died as he looked down to Dan's lips that were scandalously closer that Dan remembered allowing them to be. He glanced up again and met Dan's eyes.  
_Would you be uncomfortable if I kissed you?_ they asked.  
_That depends would you be uncomfortable if I let you?_ Dan stared back with an arched eyebrow and devilish grin.  
Phil laughed again and pressed his forehead to Dan's shoulder. Their connection was undeniable. It was alarming how in tune Dan already felt with him. He wanted to feel more with him.  
  
  
He turned gently towards Phil who received the message loud and clear and picked his head up.  
Phil cupped Dan's cheeks and brought his mouth to Dan's own. Dan couldn't remember feeling the flutter of a million butterflies or the same kind of rushing throughout his veins when he had kissed his ex-girlfriend. He never felt the feeling of his stomach swooping at the sensation of his whole body falling several stories at a neck breaking speed.  
  
The thrill of the lips that were chapped with the feel of unfamiliar teeth behind them, the fact that the person behind them was another man exhilarated Dan and put fire into the kiss.  
He had known this about himself for a short time now, only accepting it for what it was for a few months time. He didn't feel like putting a label on it. The only thing he could call it at the time was _hot._  
  
“I wish there was somewhere private.” He said into Phil's mouth as he pulled back as far as he dared to.  
“I have family that have a spot we could go here!” Phil exclaimed and brought Dan to his feet as he jumped up.  
“My brother's girlfriend was a part of the opening act today and I think she's got a tiny little van but I know nobody is in it right now. Their favorite band is on and they're watching the set after that too!”  
  
  
Dan nodded gleefully and they set out for the van that was thankfully not too far away. Dan kept his eye on the prize and couldn't find it in himself to freak out about this. He was about to do god knows what with a _boy_ he had _just met_ and all he felt was thrilled.  
  
“Dan?” He screeched to a halt.  
The friend Dan was sure wanted him there the least stood with three drinks balanced in his hands. Dan could see the rest of their group sitting on the grass not too far away behind him oblivious to what was currently happening. He didn't even attempt to look apologetic for leaving Dan on his own for the day.  
Dan watched his eyes travel down to Phil's interlocked fingers with his before they shot back to Dan's eyes, eyebrows raised.  
“What are you doing?”  
Dan didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything. He just wanted to do. He wanted to not be enraged that a so called friend who hadn't acted like one all day long was ruining the only good thing that had happened to Dan in god knows how long.  
“Hi, I'm Phil.” Phil offered after an awkward stretch of silence.  
Dan burst out in laughter and tugged on Phil's arm.  
“Let's go or we'll uh, miss it.”  
“Oh right-o. Can't miss uh, _that_.” Phil added in a horrible fake posh accent.  
Dan tripped over Phil's long legs with his own in giddiness.  
“What are you doing?” He whispered.  
Phil just turned his face away and shook silently with laughter.  
“Uh. See you.” Dan half shouted before dragging Phil away.  
  
They hurried off, still giggling and thankfully made it in record time without any other incidents to an old blue van that was sitting off by itself with the paint flaking off.  
Dan noted the burgundy curtains covering the windows and the pile of blankets that covered the floor where the far backseat had been taken out for more room.  
  
“I know it's not the sexiest place you've probably ever seen” Phil muttered after he slammed the sliding door shut.  
Dan crushed his mouth against Phils.  
“I couldn't have imagined better.”  
Phil grinned back at him before resuming what they put on hold when they were sitting on the grass.  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before it steamed back up to where they had left off. Pent up energy nearly visibly vibrating in the both of them.  
Phil reached for Dan's belt.  
“Is this okay?” He asked in a soft voice that just made Dan harder.  
“So much more than okay.” He laughed and worked Phil out of his pants at the same time.  
Dan sat in awe staring at the boy who had changed his day and whole summer. Hell, if he could he would let him change the rest of the year and maybe his whole god damn life but now wasn't the time to think about that. He could only think about the large bulge in the front of Phil's pants that he couldn't tear his eyes away from.  
  
That is, until a hand grabbed a hold of his own.  
Phil stroked Dan into full hardness, never once looking away from his face. Dan could feel his cheeks heat up in arousal and embarrassment. It was a lot to be looked in a way so intimate and raw.  
“Oh this is the best day of my life.” He laughed loudly as Phil ran his thumb under the head of his cock. He could feel Phil trace the vein that ran along the bottom before returning to the head and gently teasing him by grazing along the slit.  
  
“This is going to be really embarrassing if you don't stop or slow down.” Dan warned but Phil just shook his head furiously and spat in his hand.  
  
“That's so hot, Dan” he groaned before tightening his grip and picking up the pace. “I think I'd really like to see that.” Who knew dirty talk could sound so sweet and sincere.  
  
Dan threw his head back, knocking it against some sort of gear that was piled up on the side before he let himself go in Phil's warm hand. It was faster and harder than Dan ever remembered cumming before. It spattered up his shirt so far that some had even managed to make it all the way up to his chin. His toes curled and ears sang. His chest heaved as his lungs desperately tried to bring air back to his blissed out brain.  
_“Jesus Christ.”_ Phil sighed.  
Dan looked over to see Phil furiously working on himself. That wouldn't do at all.  
  
“No, let me.” He crawled over and inched down Phil's body until he was face to well, head, of Phil's more than generous sized length. He gave it the softest kiss right on the tip.  
“Dan, you don't have to do that.” Phil said softly.  
“I want to.” he looked up at Phil who's eyes were blown wide. He shut them hard at Dan's answer.  
  
Phil ran his finger's through the curls that formed on Dan's forehead as a go -ahead.  
Dan hesitantly licked at the head. Phil moaned loudly before hurriedly muffling himself by throwing his arm over his faces. Precum bubbled up and Dan wasted no time in tasting that as well.  
The salty taste wasn't his favorite but it just added to the moment. This was really happening.  
He licked his lips before parting them and slowly working Phil into his mouth. Phil's cock sat heavy on top of his tongue. He swirled it around experimentally. Phil bucked gently, pushing himself further into Dan's mouth.  
  
“Fuck. Fuck sorry that was an accident.”  
Dan steadied his breathing through his nose. This was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him and if it weren't for the steady moans and the twitching that was taking place in his mouth he would think he was enjoying it as much as Phil.  
He slowly worked his way up and down the length, licking wherever he could as he went with his hand handling what his mouth couldn't reach. He looked up to see Phil panting hard and staring right at him. He let out a groan and before he knew it Phil was cursing and spilling into his mouth.  
He sputtered in shock, making a mess before eagerly lapping it back up.  
  
  
  
  
“We made a mess out of my brother's van. I am going to have to hide these blankets somewhere so I can wash them.” Phil was laying on his back still gathering his breath and Dan was laying in the space of his arm next to him. He just laughed in response.  
“I wish you didn't live so far away.” Phil continued. “Not that- I'm not saying you would want anything besides-”  
  
“Phil.” Dan placed a hand on Phil's chest and sat up. “Maybe I could go to uni up North?” He said slowly. He had talked about his lack of a successful gap year with Phil earlier in the day and how he was expecting his parents to make him start looking for universities once he returned home.  
Phil broke into a grin, his tongue sticking out to the side endearingly.  
“What are you going for again?”  
“I don't know” Dan shrugged. “I was thinking maybe law.”  
Phil laughed. “I can't believe I just had a blow job from a future lawyer in an van during a festival.”  
“Oi shut up!” Dan turned his now burning red face into Phil's chest.  
“Here!” Phil jostled Dan off of his chest and scrambled to the front of the van before he returned with a pen and scribbled on the back of Dan's hand. It had what was clearly a phone number with something else scrawled next to it.  
“Snowdude? What the hell is this?”  
“Shut up.” Phil laughed and shoved his arm playfully. “I was thinking maybe we could Skype sometime if you'd like?”  
Dan rushed forward to capture his lips again. He was quite glad he decided to come with after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut!  
> (Gently) Tell me how I did and what you thought!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr:  
> tumblr.com/blog/tortitabby


End file.
